Absolute Destiny of the Two Final Show Maidens
Performance Info Idols: Reika Kasugano, Rinne Song: Sevendays Love, Sevendays Friend Coords: Symphonia Dress of Mystery (Aira's Symphonia Coord) Note: All jumps shown here are duo jumps P.S. Yes, don't mention it in the comments... I know the name of the page... Coord Change Reika: For Haruka's sake... We must do this! Rinne: Yeah! To prevent the gate from opening, the two of us will be enough! Meganee: Scan the appropriate amount of MyTickets and Prism Stones for your coord. You can also scan Friend Tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: Wait! First Haruka, now Reika and Rinne! These dresses are dangerous! Rinne and Reika: Symphonia Dress of Mystery! Happy-naru! (Rinne) Yay! (Reika) Color Code Rinne = Sky Blue Reika = Gold Performance Prism Live! (Rinne and Reika both get guitars) Nee moshimo ima ga owatte mo Kizande itte Tomoni ita kiseki Tonari de waratta shunkan Sasayakana dekigoto ga sekai o souzou surukara Premium Splash! Sugisatta toki wa modoranai kaeranai Demo hito no kokoro wa kaerareru Number 2: Stardust Shower! Deatta tokimeki wa utsuro tte tayutatte Demo kimi no omoi wa kanjiteru Number 3: Aurora Rising! (Dark version) If this Aurora Rising appeared... Then the gate must be close to opening.... Itsuka meguriaeru Itsuka musubi aeru Number 4: Rainbow Arc Fantasy! Tada hitotsu no Tada hitotsu no Tada hitotsu no Tada hitotsu no Aijō Number 5: Emperor Dance! Making Drama, Switch On! They perform Sparkling Moonlight Serenade without Kotori Nee moshimo ima ga owatte mo Koko made kita Shinjitsu genjitsu Naite waratta Tawainai atataka na Mainichi ga mirai e no hashi wo kakeru wa The premium batopon appears after they Cyalume Change Anata wa tazuneru yo Naze daijina mono dake hitomi ni utsuranai? Itsu datte Watashi wa kotaeru wa Sore wa hito dake no mono dewa nai kara desho. Korekara mou? Rinne and Reika both gain the Ultimate Rainbow Feathers (Rinne's feathers when she returned to Prism World) Number 6: Sparkling Future Star! Yagate kidzuku hazu yo Yagate motomeru no yo Sono yuudaisa ni Number 7: Eternal Big Bang - Beautiful Birth! Sono ude no naka e Sono yuudaisa ni Sono ude no naka e Number 8: The Flame of Love! La Flamme D’Amour! (The feathers shatter but they continue performing) Nee moshimo ashita ga konakute mo Watashi wa kimi Anata wa watashi wo Erabi tsuranuku sono kakugou Joushiki koeta hikari sekai o tsukuri kaeru pawa Hito wa ai ni sasaerarete hoshi wo umu Hoshi wa tomo no tame ni daichi wo tagayasu Mizu no you ni netsu no you ni Jikan no you ni karadajuu wo megari Tsugi no rekishi wo tsumugu no Rinne and Reika are on the rainbow path (like the Prism World) and they find themselves arriving skating closer to the Symphonia door, but it had a much more darker aura than before... Nē moshimo ima ga owatte mo Koukai wanai Ikuyo! Kashikoma! The door opens Majiri aenai to waratte naita Natsukashiku atarashii kyou no mada mirai e no hashi no hajimari Depature! Mysterious Symphonia Paradise! After Live Mizuki: W-Woah... Shion: This is... a true live? Hikari: No wonder they are Prism World Messengers... Hey... WHERE ARE THEY?????? Everyone looks to the stage and sees Rinne and Reika aren't there. The audience assumes they just went back to their dressing room. When SHiMer went to their dressing room, Kotori and Shilulu were there, confirming they hadn't returned. With Peacock confirming they weren't in the Prism World, everyone starts to worry... Category:Ivanly912 Category:Rinne's Shows Category:Reika's Shows Category:Cyalume Batopon Category:Prism Voice Category:Prism PriPara Live Category:Aurora Rising Category:Prism Live Category:Road to Symphonia Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPrincess